


等待黎明

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 二战AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇AU送給番茄，爲了你最後我還是寫完了它。  
> 感謝你這麼久以來和我一起吐槽一起歡脫一起沒下限一起萌狗男男。  
> 在未來的每一天里，希望你能夠快樂開心，學習生活一切順利。

当第一声炮声响彻在这片土地上，宁静的生活也随之一去不返。  
学校早已贴出了停课的告示，大多数学生在战争刚刚打响的时候就已随着父母各奔东西，往日充满欢声笑语的校园也随之日益安静。  
即便如此，依然还有那么几个孩子选择与祖辈们一起留在村里，也仍然愿意每天来学校上课。所以德米特里依旧坚持每天去学校给孩子们上课，哪怕学生再少——即使只有一个——德米特里觉得自己作为老师，就有为他们传授知识的义务和责任。  
反正这个乡村学校原本就只有包括他在内的两位老师，他既是校长，也是教授包括俄语在内的大多数课程的老师。  
学校里的另一位老师则负责教授艺术和音乐，那位老师在两个月之前——战争刚刚打响的时候——就加入了军队，之后就再也没有音讯。  
比起上战场卫国杀敌，德米特里觉得守着这所学校，守着这些孩子是一件同样重要的事情——这个国家的未来，所要依靠的正是这些现在依然懵懂的孩童。  
当硝烟散尽，这个被战火蹂躏、被侵略而饱受痛苦的国家，需要他们去复兴、去建设。  
目送着最后一个孩子对他挥手告别离开学校之后，德米特里踏着落日仅剩的一点余辉，提着书走在乡间的小路上。  
白皑皑的冰雪覆盖了路边原本苍翠的树林，德米特里看着呼出的白色雾气渐渐消散，觉得今年的冬季似乎格外的严酷和寒冷。  
不由自主地加快脚步赶回家，德米特里顺手掩上门，没有开灯的房间随之陷入一片昏暗。  
他摸索着找到电灯开关，“啪嗒”一声轻响，黑暗被瞬间驱散，突如其来的光明却也让他忍不住闭上眼。  
当他准备像往常一样将书搁上矮柜的时候，一股大力突然从身后袭来。  
“嘭——”  
随着一声闷响，德米特里只觉得后脑一阵剧痛。  
一只冰冷的手紧紧扼住了他的脖子，没有收紧到令他感到窒息，却已压迫着他呼吸的顺畅。  
待脑后的疼痛稍缓，德米特里睁开眼，一瞬间觉得看见了冬季的贝尔加湖——那是一片清澈却又深邃的海洋——面前这个陌生的闯入者有着一双美丽的冰蓝色眼睛。  
此时，这双眼睛的主人正用探究的目光上下打量他。  
片刻之后，陌生人稍稍松开了钳制在他脖子上的左手。  
“名字？”  
“德米特里。”  
“教师？”  
“是。”  
德米特里看见，在得到肯定的答复之后，那双眼睛里的冰冷开始渐渐消融。  
虽然远称不上善意，但至少不再酷寒，原本搁在脖子上威胁着呼吸的手也再度松开了些许。  
“我知道自己现在的行为欠缺说服力，但不管你是不是相信，我都要说我并没有恶意。我只是暂时需要个地方休息一会儿，明天一早就会立刻离开，我会尽量不给你添任何麻烦。所以等会儿我放开手，请你不要试图反抗，我不想……伤害自己的同胞。”  
说到最后一句话，陌生人的语速突然变得很慢，几乎一字一顿。  
不知道是不是错觉，德米特里觉得有那么一刹那，那双蓝色眼睛里的痛苦悲伤几乎满溢而出。可当他眨眨眼，那些沉重到压迫人心的伤痛就已消失不见，那双淡色的眼瞳里依然是没有感情的漠然。  
莫名的，德米特里愿意相信面前的人。  
他艰难地点点头，“好。”  
当对方依言松开手之后，德米特里没有做出任何意图放抗的动作。  
他只是弯下腰，捡起刚刚散落在地的书本重新摆放整齐，然后抬头询问——就像眼前的陌生人是自己认识已久的朋友似地，“要不要来杯伏特加暖暖？外面冷得够呛。”  
那双淡蓝色的眼睛里露出了思索的神色，他考虑了一会儿，点了点头，“给我一杯。”  
听到对方接受了自己的建议，德米特里露出了高兴的笑容。  
他走到床边蹲下身，移开底下装着书的箱子，伸手摸索了一会儿，拿出了一个不大的盒子——长度大约是三分之一阿尔申——打开盒盖，里面是还没开过封的一瓶新酒。  
“你倒是会藏东西。”  
“没办法，以前常有孩子来家里玩，要是放在外面，一个不注意让他们稀里糊涂拿去喝了可就糟了。到现在都成习惯了。”  
拿出酒瓶的德米特里站起身来，顺脚将箱子重新踢回床底下。  
“对了，你——”  
德米特里刚想说什么，偶然扫过地面的视线里，映入眼帘的是刺目的鲜红颜色。  
“你的手！”  
脱口而出的话语里混合着担忧、焦急、惊慌，却唯独没有恐惧。  
陌生人抬起了右手，只见蜿蜒的红线从衣服掩盖下的手腕一直延伸到了指尖，随后滴落而下。  
“没事，等下我自己会处理。”  
“如果你不放心，我可以先出去，等你好了再开门让我进来。”  
德米特里有些手足无措地将酒瓶放到了桌上，他在担心这个人的伤势——即使彼此素不相识、即使对方几分钟前还掐着他的脖子，可他不在乎这些。  
德米特里的话显然出乎对方的意料之外，有那么一会儿，那双冰蓝色的眼睛就这么静静地注视着他，而后其中渐渐泛起了清晰的笑意。  
“你忘了谁才是主人？哪有主人给客人——还是不请自来的不速之客——给赶出家门的？”  
被这么一说，德米特里的脸上因为窘迫而泛起了一阵潮红，“我……”  
笑意从眼里漫上了眉梢，渐渐连嘴角也有了微微的弧度，“弗拉基米尔。”  
“啊？”  
“名字。”  
自称弗拉基米尔的青年低下头，用左手不甚灵活地解着外套的钮扣。  
德米特里这时才注意到，对方有着一头浅金色的短发——不是那种纯粹的金黄而是金色中混杂着些许棕色，德米特里说不清到底应该怎么形容这种颜色，却觉得这种在灯光下有着柔和光晕的浅金发色很好看——不是漂亮、不是耀眼、只是看着舒服，只是……  
莫名就觉得好看。  
随着弗拉基米尔将厚厚的皮质外套扔在椅背上，德米特里的眉间出现了一个大大的结。弗拉基米尔的身上只剩一件薄薄的白色衬衫，衬衣右边袖子上大片依然湿润的暗红色泽像针一样刺痛了德米特里的眼睛。  
弗拉基米尔低头看了看右边的肩膀，微微皱了皱眉，向德米特里伸出了左手，“酒。”  
他的语调平淡的就好像衣服上那么多的鲜血不是从他的身体里流淌出来似地。  
“受了伤还可以喝酒？”德米特里不由自主地抬高了音量。  
“我没说我要喝。有纱布和剪刀吗？”  
“我去给你拿。”  
德米特里转身之前担心地看了看弗拉基米尔惨白的脸色，现在他意识到，那不仅仅是因为室外寒冷的气温，更多的是因为失血——尤其先前一系列的拉扯动作似乎加剧了他的伤势。

当德米特里左手拿着剪刀以及一些纱布绷带，右手拿着一杯热水——他去找那些东西之前烧在炉子上的——回来的时候，弗拉基米尔正赤着上半身坐在桌边，将酒淋在脱下来的衬衣上，然后一把用力按在了伤口上。  
在德米特里的眼里，那一瞬间的弗拉基米尔是静默的，他紧抿的唇角没有泄露出哪怕一丝一毫的呻吟；但他又是激昂的，他高扬起的头颅将颈项拉成了一条曲线，仿佛是无声的呐喊。所有的痛苦似乎都刻在他紧锁的眉间，汗水从他的额角滑下。  
这一刻，德米特里只想伸手抹去他滑落颈间的汗水、拂去他脸上所有痛苦的痕迹。  
德米特里紧了紧握在手中的杯子，走到弗拉基米尔身边——东西都随手放到了桌上。  
当弗拉基米尔拿开被揉成一团的衬衣的时候，德米特里看见了他右臂上端靠近肩膀处的狰狞伤口。  
“枪伤？”  
犹豫再三，德米特里还是问出了心里的疑问。  
弗拉基米尔深深吸了一口气，睁开了眼睛，他的视线笔直地对上了德米特里翡翠绿的眼瞳。  
那双在灯光的映照下变成了灰蓝色的眼睛虽然疲惫，却没有笼上丝毫阴霾。  
“对，值得庆幸的是当时子弹只是擦过了手臂，没在我身上直接开个洞。真是好运气，是不是？”  
“如果身上根本没被开了这么一个口子，那才是好运气。”  
弗拉基米尔没再说什么，但德米特里知道对方并没有因为他的反驳而不高兴——嘴角的弧度就是显而易见的证明。  
弗拉基米尔招了招手示意他凑近些，虽然不明白对方要做什么，但德米特里还是顺从地弯下腰，高度刚好让弗拉基米尔不需要再费力地抬着头和他说话。  
弗拉基米尔将衬衣交换到右手，抬起手揉了揉德米特里微微带着卷的柔软头发，“德米特里，你真是个好人。”  
德米特里觉得自己的脸瞬间变得滚烫，在他的记忆里，已经很久很久，没有被人这么温柔地揉着头发夸奖过。  
“帮个忙？我一只手不太好绑。”弗拉基米尔用眼神示意了一下桌上的绷带。  
德米特里点了点头，感到头上的重量消失了，心里莫名有些微微的失落。  
他拿过桌上的纱布，小心地将其一圈一圈缠绕而上，白纱渐渐掩去了伤口，他却觉得有什么柔软的东西也随之一点点在心头蔓延开来。  
“德米特里。”一声仿如叹气的呼唤，打破了房间里沉默却融洽的气氛。  
“恩？”  
“你这样包扎完全起不到止血的作用啊。”  
“对，对不起！”  
“是我没交代清楚，你完全用不着道歉。”  
经过一番折腾，好不容易才最后包扎妥当，两个人都已是一头的汗水——德米特里是被自己的笨手笨脚给急的。  
看着弗拉基米尔沿着发梢滴落而下的汗水，德米特里这一次没能忍住心底的冲动。  
他伸出手，将弗拉基米尔被汗水浸透的额发别回了耳后。  
下一秒，意识到自己做了什么的德米特里触电般地收回手，他紧紧握住拳头，指尖似乎还残留着柔软湿润的触感。  
他觉得连耳朵都在热辣辣地发烫，怯懦着不知道该怎么解释自己方才鬼使神差的举动。  
弗拉基米尔却像丝毫没有察觉到发生了什么，只是握着手里沾染血迹的衬衣晃了晃，“借下炉子？”  
“当然可以，”如蒙大赦的德米特里赶紧点头，接着突然想起了什么似地，有些慌张的转身冲向了卧室，“对了，不介意的话穿我的衣服吧？都是洗干净的，我去拿给你。”  
看着德米特里匆忙的背影消失在门后，弗拉基米尔微微抬起手，犹豫了一下，还是忍不住伸手，却在几乎碰上耳际的时候重又放下。  
他自嘲地摇摇头，脚步微微有些蹒跚地走向厨房。就着炉火，他静静注视着橙红色的火焰沿着衣摆一寸寸蔓延而上，徒留下看不出原本面貌的余烬。

温暖的起居室内，弗拉基米尔套着一件浅灰色的毛衣，靠坐在沙发上。他微微眯起眼睛，侧头盯着手边的台灯不知在想些什么。  
昏黄的灯光照在身上，让他整个人看起来显得温和又柔软。  
德米特里坐在他身边，手里捧着读到一半的小说书，心思却明显并不在书中那个平时或许引人入胜的故事上。  
当他又一次抬起头，看见弗拉基米尔不知什么时候闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，眉心依旧纠结，犹如一层阴影笼罩着本该安宁的睡颜。  
他静静看着，有那么一会儿像是看呆了似地，墨绿色的眼睛眨也不眨的直直看着面前人的侧脸。那副聚精会神的样子有些孩子似的认真执着，固执却可爱。  
弗拉基米尔突然稍稍挪动了一下身体，显然是想要寻找一个更舒服的姿势——他此时歪着头靠在沙发背上的动作自然谈不上舒适。  
德米特里凑过去，小心地将手重叠上弗拉基米尔搁在身侧的右手，只觉得指尖冰凉得没有温度——和室内的气温格格不入。  
他拧起眉，轻拍了拍弗拉基米尔没有受伤的肩膀，动作带着不自觉地小心翼翼。  
“弗拉基米尔，醒醒。”  
“唔……怎么？”  
冰蓝色的眼瞳带着初醒的迷蒙，弗拉基米尔揉揉眼睛，再抬头的时候视线才聚焦上面前的德米特里。  
“睡这儿不舒服，去床上。”  
“我睡沙发就好。”  
“你肩膀有伤需要休息，虐待伤员可是缺乏人类良知的表现。今晚我睡沙发。”  
“那挤一挤？不然等你第二天起来，脖子一定被扶手磕得酸疼。”  
嘴里开着玩笑，弗拉基米尔一边费力地站起身。他的左手使劲撑在沙发上，手背上淡青色的血管在惨白的皮肤下清晰得刺目，勉强才稳住了摇晃的身体。  
可当他试图迈步向前，紧跟着站起身的德米特里却被吓得心脏几乎停跳，“弗拉基米尔！”  
德米特里一步跨过去，只来得及半转过身，一股大力就撞上了他的肩膀。伸手圈上弗拉基米尔的后腰，德米特里担心地看着埋头靠在他肩膀的人，入眼的只有一头淡金色的短发，他看不见弗拉基米尔的表情。  
“真是越来越没用了，路还没走两步就昏头。”  
闷闷的声音从颈侧传出，自嘲混杂着不甘失落，掩藏其中的痛苦却让德米特里瞬间僵硬了身体，不知该说什么，只能踌躇犹豫地，抬起另一只手轻拍上他的后背。

半扶着弗拉基米尔到床上躺下，德米特里转身准备去洗漱，身后传来轻语却让他的脚步顿了顿。  
“德米特里，晚安。还有……谢谢。”  
“不用这么客气，弗拉基米尔，晚安。”  
出门的时候德米特里不放心地又转回头，看见弗拉基米尔已经闭上眼，身体紧挨着墙壁侧躺着——因为右肩的伤，侧身的时候不得不面向外边——床铺空出了大半。  
他用最快的速度做完所有的事情，再回来的时候顺手关上灯，然后轻手轻脚地爬上床。  
德米特里小心地调整好姿势，面朝外侧身躺着，睁着眼睛盯着一片漆黑的前方。  
身后传来的呼吸声平缓绵长，仿佛带着令人安心的节奏，睡意渐渐袭来，模糊的意识消失之前，他最后一个念头是明天的早饭要准备热汤。


	2. Chapter 2

“砰砰砰！”

急促的敲门声划破了宁静的夜空，德米特里睁开眼，用史无前例的敏捷动作起身下床——他几乎是从床上蹦了下来——三步并作两步赤着脚就跑出了房间。  
匆忙中德米特里回过头，看见弗拉基米尔似乎还沉浸在睡梦中，他松了口气一把拉开门，力求尽快结束这扰人清梦的噪音。  
一阵寒风伴着大开的房门窜进屋里，德米特里禁不住打了个哆嗦，原本还带着的迷糊睡意顿时消散无踪。  
看清来人，他眨眨眼，有些疑惑不解，“村长，天还没亮，出了什么事情吗？”   
借着屋里透出的灯光，他看见村长斑白的头发下紧绷的面容，惯常的慈祥笑容消失无踪，不祥的预感不期而至。  
“德国人来了，要求村里所有人立刻到学校集合，似乎是在找什么人。有没有看见生面孔？”  
德米特里一瞬间僵硬了表情，但他立刻努力放松了下来。  
冷静、要冷静，表现的就和平时一样，他不停默念，给自己鼓劲。  
不论他们要找的人是不是弗拉基米尔，不能让他们带走他，这一刻，他心里只有这一个念头。  
“我……”  
德米特里刚要开口，就听见身后传来的脚步声，他只觉得心脏激烈地跳动像要窜出胸膛，擂鼓似的声响近在耳畔。  
他飞快地转过头，直直撞进了那双湖水蓝的眼睛，那里面平静一如最初、无波亦无无澜——弗拉基米尔正披散着衬衫斜倚着门框看着他。  
有那么一刹那德米特里觉得眼前一片空茫，耳边寂静无声，宛如置身真空。  
下一秒，掌心感受到的温度将他仿佛抽离了身体的魂魄重新禁锢在身体里，一切在瞬间恢复原样。  
他感到自己的手心一片汗湿，贴在掌心的是弗拉基米尔散发着真实温度的肌肤，让他瞬间加速跳动的心脏也渐渐回归原本的频率。  
他听见了自己的声音，没有颤抖、没有紧张，一如往常的平稳，“弗拉基米尔，醒了？”  
“久别重逢就这么对我？恨不得一整瓶都灌我胃里。”  
弗拉基米尔侧头示意了下桌上还没收起来的酒瓶，用熟稔的语气向德米特里抱怨。  
在村长看不见的角度，他眨眨眼，示意德米特里随机应变。  
“这可不能怪我，我只是让你的杯子一直保持半满而已。”  
德米特里反应过来，脸上带上了些狡黠的笑意，和弗拉基米尔此时玩笑的抱怨契合得天衣无缝。  
“德米特里？”  
身后村长带着明显戒备的询问，让德米特里的神经再次紧绷。  
弗拉基米尔紧了紧他们相握的手——带着安抚的意味——随后松开。  
“老先生，您好，由我来解释吧。季玛是我的师弟，当初他毕业的时候不听老师的劝，放弃留任大学的机会，坚决要去地方学校任教。老师为了这事发了好大的脾气，最后连送行都没去。可这些年老师年纪渐渐大了，气也消了，一直惦记着他，不放心他一个人在外边没人照应，也后悔没去送行，偏又拉不下脸先联系他。结果我就被老师打发出来，来这里看看他现在过得怎么样。谁想到一出来就碰上打仗，路不好走，前两天才找着这儿。”  
弗拉基米尔的脸上带着柔软的笑容，年轻的面容显得柔和又温文，还带着些许因为方才的拌嘴而感到不好意思的羞涩。  
看着这样的弗拉基米尔——当然，也许还因为那个亲昵的称呼——德米特里的脑子多少有点转不过弯来，记忆里冷着张脸差点把他掐断气的弗拉基米尔就好像是另一个完全不同的人。  
有礼又略带些腼腆的好青年形象，让村长自然而然地放松了对于陌生人的戒备。加上“德米特里的学长”这个身份也让村长下意识地放心不少。毕竟德米特里在村里人缘极好，他谦逊又温和的行事作风很难让人不喜欢，平时不论谁遇上困难他都会尽心尽力的帮忙。  
所以看见德米特里在一旁点头证实青年的话，村长即使还有些疑虑，依然选择了相信眼前陌生青年的解释——他的到来的确只是时间凑巧而已。  
村长相信以德米特里的一贯作风，绝不会做出可能危害村子的事，却没想到这一次，德米特里的这个“学长”绝对是麻烦中的麻烦。  
“既然你是德米特里的学长，那德国人等会儿要是问起，我会说安纳托利•亚历山大罗维奇同志两个月前就来信说过你要来，因为打仗路上所以路上耽搁了，三天前才到。你们俩记住了，到时候不要露陷。这样时间错开点，也能少些不必要的麻烦。”  
弗拉基米尔微微低下头，似是不知该怎么表示感谢。  
他苍白的脸颊染上薄红，不知所措的样子就像是还没踏足社会的大学生，“谢谢，麻烦您了。”  
“村长，多谢。”  
德米特里也露出松了口气的笑容——恰到好处，一如既往的诚恳真挚——对村长的帮助表示感谢。  
“跟我还客气什么，你们这些做学问的人呐……总是让人忍不住操心。”  
德米特里忍不住红了脸，诺诺的不知该说什么。  
村长看着眼前两张同样通红的年轻面孔，原本紧皱的眉也不由舒缓开来。  
年轻人总是带着蓬勃的生气，就像是能够驱散阴霾的阳光，只是看着都能让人情不自禁的感到轻松，老村长这么想着，再次叮嘱他们尽快赶去学校，接着便挥挥手，拿着手电赶去通知下一户人家。  
德米特里目送着老村长离去，脸上的笑容也随之消融殆尽，疲惫悄然爬上他的脸庞。  
他绿色的眼睛里藏着疑惑，混杂着侥幸过关的庆幸。  
关上门，他忍不住将头贴靠上冰冷的门板，让激荡奔流的血液冷却下来，绷紧到极致的神经也终于缓缓松弛下来，恢复安定。  
对于刚才弗拉基米尔明明是临时编造的解释，却奇诡的和当年的事实一摸一样，德米特里有着满腹疑问。“弗拉基米尔，你怎么知道——”  
“德米特里……”  
近乎呻吟的呼唤，打断了他的话，暗藏再也压抑不住的痛苦——德米特里却没能发现。  
德米特里转过身，弗拉基米尔的头几乎是立刻靠上他的肩膀，温热的呼吸吹拂在他的颈侧。  
他的脸不可抑制的红了起来，到了嘴边的疑问重又咽了回去。  
“弗拉基米尔？”  
德米特里不敢稍动，几分钟之后，他意识到颈边炙热的呼吸并不是他的错觉——弗拉基米尔的气息温度高的不正常。  
扶着弗拉基米尔的手臂将距离拉开些，他看见弗拉基米尔闭着眼，额头蒙着一层薄汗，呼吸急促而沉重，左手紧揪着胸口的衣服。  
德米特里伸手贴上弗拉基米尔的额头，不正常的高温透过皮肤传来。  
“你在发高烧。”  
德米特里刚刚松开的眉宇间，再次拢起忧虑的皱褶。  
“我知道，身体的正常反应，没事。”  
松开被揉得不成样的衬衣，弗拉基米尔按上德米特里的肩膀借力支撑起身体的重量，随后放开手，站得笔直——好似没有任何不适的样子。  
弗拉基米尔睁开的眼睛蒙着淡淡的薄雾，浅蓝的色泽让德米特里想起了雪后初晴的天空。  
如此美丽的颜色，却让他的心脏骤然紧缩，尖锐的疼痛骤然从最柔软的地方蔓延开来。  
他不知道，这疼痛因何而起。  
“啧，运气真不好。德米特里，别愣在那儿，快换衣服。”  
弗拉基米尔摇摇头让自己清醒些，努力振作精神。  
原本藏在他心底角落里的最后一丝无所谓的听天由命也消失了，弗拉基米尔不允许自己有任何出问题的可能。德米特里现在和他联系在一起，如果他出了岔子，那么德米特里一定会被拖累。  
从离开这间屋子的那刻开始，这场战斗就将拉开帷幕。  
一场只能成功，没有退路，亦没有选择的战争。  
弗拉基米尔的手紧握成了拳，现在的状况绝不是他希望看见的，他觉得“同舟共济”一定是他现在最痛恨的一个词语。  
如果昨天闯进来的时候就知道会发展到这个地步，那么他宁可一个人留在雪地里，随便找个什么地方呆一个晚上。  
只可惜这个世界上，从没有“如果”。  
自嘲地勾起嘴角，弗拉基米尔觉得也许从一开始他就做错了。  
不该寻求休憩之地、不该贪图安逸、不该留念温暖，这些都是现在他没有资格拥有、没有资质触碰，甚至没有资格希冀的。可他却还是……  
一旦遇见了，就紧抓着舍不得放手。  
无以名状的烦躁混合着怒火突然从心底翻涌而上，德米特里一把抓住弗拉基米尔的手臂——即使如此，他还是小心地避开了弗拉基米尔受伤的肩膀——忍不住提高了音量，“这个样子还要出去，你疯了？”  
“这是德军的命令。”  
弗拉基米尔低着头看不清表情，语气依然是平静安定的，没有太多的情绪。  
德米特里咬紧了下唇，他同样清楚违抗德军的结果无论是他还是弗拉基米尔都无法承担。  
“可——”弗拉基米尔方才的样子无论如何都让他放心不下。  
“看，没问题的。”  
打断德米特里的话，弗拉基米尔深吸口气，再抬起头的时候，除了苍白脸颊上不正常的潮红，看起来精神饱满、神采奕奕，好像他没有任何疾病痛楚。

“德米特里，看见我的外套了吗？明明记得昨晚挂在椅背上的。”  
换好衣服回到客厅的德米特里，看见找不到自己衣服的弗拉基米尔正焦躁地走来走去，目光四处搜索着，他这才想起来他刚才忘记把事情和弗拉基米尔说了。  
“你的那件昨晚我整理干净收到衣柜里去了，弗拉基米尔你穿这件吧？昨晚想着万事以防万一比较好，觉得离开的时候还是不要穿先前的那件外套保险些，才翻了这件出来。离开列宁格勒的时候，我穿的就是这件。当初为了庆祝自己大学毕业才新买的，来了这里之后，穿这么考究的衣服也不合适，结果到现在一共也没穿过几次。”   
德米特里边说，边打开柜子拿出一件黑色的呢子大衣——大衣纯黑的面料色泽柔和而又平整，看得出被保养的很好， “没想到正好搭上你刚刚编的借口，从列宁格勒这样的大城市出来，穿这样的呢子大衣会不会显得适合些？”  
德米特里两手抱着衣服回过身，正巧瞥见弗拉基米尔没来得及收回的目光。  
那双湖水蓝色的眼睛幽暗深邃，里面藏着些什么东西，他辨不清，亦看不懂。  
弗拉基米尔眨了眨眼，那些晦涩不明便如拂晓雾霭，消散不见。  
点点头，弗拉基米尔沉默地走近了，他苍白的脸上什么表情都没有，看着似乎有些困惑茫然的样子。  
没等弗拉基米尔伸手，德米特里就将衣服抖开了，微微倾身鞠躬，“请允许我为您效劳。”  
做作夸张的绅士做派让弗拉基米尔忍不住弯了嘴角，“德米特里你几岁了……”  
句尾拖长的尾音里含了满满的无奈。  
他舒展开的眉宇让德米特里也不由自主地笑得露出了尖尖的小虎牙，憨厚可爱的样子顿时让弗拉基米尔想起以前在课本上见过图片的，可爱的、毛茸茸的小棕熊。  
屋里紧张沉凝的气氛轻松了下来，弗拉基米尔伸开手让德米特里帮他穿上大衣。  
厚实的面料穿在身上并不感到厚重，弗拉基米尔感觉到柔软的、带着残余体温的衣服偎贴在身上，舒适又温暖。  
他试着抬起手，发现妥帖的裁剪虽然收拢出了利落的腰线，却不会妨碍动作。  
厚实的质地、紧密的织纹，手工也是极好，想必当初德米特里也是咬咬牙狠下心才买下来的。  
弗拉基米尔低头静静看着德米特里半弯着腰仔细替他将领口打理平整，靠近右肩的时候，德米特里的动作越发轻柔谨慎。  
他说不清心里现在是怎样的感觉，有些抗拒、有些酸涩，还有些怀念、有些温暖，五味夹杂。  
闭上眼，弗拉基米尔承认他害怕这样的感觉——一旦拥有过了就会想牢牢抓在手里、想索求更多——这样的欲求对他而言是痛苦的煎熬，亦是无望的挣扎。  
所以，他选择……  
拒绝这一切，拒绝这温暖的关怀，拒绝这硝烟战火中尤为弥足珍贵的善意。  
再次睁开眼睛，弗拉基米尔看见德米特里正最后拉拉衣服的下摆，然后直起腰上下打量着最终效果。  
弗拉基米尔的身高和德米特里相差无几，只是略瘦些，大衣穿在他身上显得很合身，衬得他身材修长，很有股子文学青年的感觉。  
他朝着德米特里露出微笑，浅金色的头发配上灰蓝色眼睛里淡淡的笑意，显得温和有礼又文质彬彬，只是在黑衣的承托下显得脸色愈发惨白，让人不由自主地为他感到担心。  
德米特里看着弗拉基米尔的笑容，下意识地觉得那笑容里有什么和昨晚不一样的东西。  
他说不清那不同的究竟是什么，只是直觉的感到有些异样——他喜欢微笑的弗拉基米尔，可他不喜欢这个笑容。  
“借我用下厨房？”  
“恩。”  
德米特里点点头，边微皱起眉，思考着到底是哪里不一样，心里的念头就那么漫无边际地转悠着，他盯着厨房半掩的门不自觉地发起了呆。

当弗拉基米尔再次出现在他面前的时候，德米特里掩饰不住惊讶地张大了嘴。  
他傻愣愣的看着弗拉基米尔，满脸不敢置信的表情。  
原本异常惨白的面色现在仅仅显得有些苍白，和那些常年足不出户、一门心思做研究的学者那种不见阳光的白皙肤色看起来并没有什么差别。两颊不健康的潮红，如今看起来也仅仅只是淡染的血色，不再显得突兀反和反常。  
似乎对德米特里的震惊的表情感到满意，弗拉基米尔弯起嘴角拍拍他的肩膀，“回神了。”  
“怎么办到的？”  
德米特里忍不住凑近了仔细端详，他看不出丝毫不自然的痕迹。可他知道，这只是虚假的表象，无论看起来多么惟妙惟肖，也改变不了掩盖在这幅面具下真实的痛苦。  
“独门秘技，谢绝打听。”  
半开玩笑地这么说着，弗拉基米尔笑嘻嘻地一把推开他的脸，转身走到门边，“走了，德米特里。”  
弗拉基米尔没有回头，语气平缓，一如月夜下静静流淌的伏尔加河。  
德米特里看着前方挺直的背脊，轻轻地应了声。  
他不知道在踏出这一步之后将要面对什么，不知道能不能安然无恙的再回到这里。  
可他却奇异的并不感到畏惧，也没有丝毫胆怯。没有原因，没有根据，他就这么毫无理由地相信弗拉基米尔，连他都觉得这样的自己盲目的近乎可笑。  
可是……  
德米特里快走几步追上弗拉基米尔，路过门廊的时候摘下墙上挂着的帽子，套上弗拉基米尔的脑袋。  
可是……  
他不后悔，为了这次意外的相遇，为了这个昨天才遇见的人，无论要遇到什么，他都不会后悔。  
即使是……  
即使是失去性命。反正原本在这个战争的年代，生命不过是风雨中飘摇的烛火，谁也不知道它是否会在下一个瞬间熄灭，不是吗？  
德米特里的嘴角划出隐隐的弧度，所以，没有什么值得恐惧，除了恐惧本身。


	3. Chapter 3

“村里所有的人都在了？”  
站在台阶上的德国军官表情冷漠，俄语流利却没有丝毫起伏，纯正得没有任何口音。  
虽然已经是清晨，但太阳尚未升起本应昏暗一片的操场现在却亮如白昼。不远处，大功率的照明灯正轰响着发出刺目的光线。  
德军军官灰绿色的大衣在银白雪地的反光中很是醒目，帽檐下能看见露出的几缕金发。  
碧蓝的眼睛和金色的头发，那个战争疯子标榜的纯血日耳曼人的特征。  
“是的。”  
村长越众而出，表情有些紧张，态度却依旧不卑不亢。  
军官环视一圈，锐利的眼神让那些带着儿女的母亲们下意识地搂紧身侧的孩子。  
“有没有最近才到这里的生人？”  
“有。”村长回答得毫不犹豫，“三天之前从莫斯科来了一位老师。”  
村长话音刚落，弗拉基米尔自觉地从人群里走了出来，在村长身后大概两步远的地方停下脚步。  
他点点头，像是在确认村长的说明，“是我。”  
他声音柔软，回答的也并不大声，在一片安静的学校操场上清晰地传进了每个人的耳朵。  
有几个村民抬头看了看而后又低下头，操场上依然安静，没有任何议论和骚动。  
“弗拉基米尔……”  
轻声地呢喃在传进别人耳里之前就飘散在了风中，德米特里在衣袖的掩饰下不由自主地握紧了拳。  
有什么从身体深处满溢了出来，一瞬间感到全身的血液好像都涌了上来又迅速的消退。  
前所未有的平静降临，他感到大脑的某处在高速地运转，不能有任何差错，不能出现任何纰漏，他必须紧跟弗拉基米尔的脚步。  
“说出你毕业的学校、专长、教授学科，来这里的原因和目的。”   
军官碧蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝一毫的温度和感情，只是上下打量着身穿黑衣的金发青年。  
“我毕业于列宁格勒大学法律系，教授的科目是文学和音乐。来这里是因为受了我导师的嘱托，来看望我的师弟。”  
“你有什么证据证明你所说的一切？”  
“安纳托利•亚历山大罗维奇教授在两个月前就来信说过他要来。”  
村长接过了话，没有多余的解释，只是直截了当的提出了能够作为证据的来信。  
对于德国人，无论是弗拉基米尔和村长都明白该怎样回答才最恰当。  
“我就是弗拉基米尔的师弟，也是这所学校的老师。”德米特里说着走出人群，站到弗拉基米尔的身边，“还在学校的时候老师就一直把师兄挂在嘴边，说师兄他成绩好，做事认真又努力勤奋，要我们以师兄为榜样努力学习。”  
德米特里脸上的笑容带着些紧张，一如普通百姓由于直面陌生的异国入侵者而感到的戒备紧绷。  
恰到好处的程度，不会被怀疑为由于心虚而起的恐惧。  
军官看向村长，村长点头确认了德米特里的身份，他转回头笔直地望着弗拉基米尔，“既然是音乐老师，我刚才看见学校里有钢琴，向我证明你的身份。”  
“可以。”  
弗拉基米尔毫不迟疑地点头同意。  
军官向身后的士兵低声交代了几句，示意弗拉基米尔跟上之后就径直转身走进了教室。  
弗拉基米尔刚要迈步，却感到左手一下被拉住。扭回头，他看见的是德米特里布满阴霾的眼睛。  
他抬起右手，轻拍了拍德米特里的手背。  
“不用担心，我去去就回。德国人只是严谨，他们没有滥杀的习惯。”  
一边说着，弗拉基米尔边偏了偏头——几不可查的幅度——提醒德米特里身边荷枪实弹士兵的存在，不能轻举妄动，他用眼神这么告诫。  
德米特里低头看着相握的手，然后他抬起头露出微笑——好似穿云的阳光，弗拉基米尔这么想到——松开手，“我和你一起去。”

“证明给我看。”  
军官靠坐在课桌上，看着弗拉基米尔将大衣脱下交给跟进来的迪米特里抱在怀里。  
弗拉基米尔脱掉外套，露出里面浅灰色的毛衣，搭配上白色的衬衫，看起来干净又整齐。  
他坐到黑色的钢琴面前，伸手缓缓抚过蒙着薄薄灰尘的琴盖。  
而后他回过头，微微皱着眉，“季玛，为什么你不好好对她？”  
棕发的青年微微愣了愣，不知是因为弗拉基米尔脸上责备的表情还是突然变化的亲昵称呼，“因为原本的音乐老师走了，我又不会弹，就疏忽了……对不起。”  
年长者不赞同的责备以及后辈立时变得通红的脸颊和手足无措的动作，似乎让一直保持着面无表情的军官想起了什么往事。  
他碧蓝的眼睛里有怀念的神色一闪而过，脸上的表情也随之不再那么冰冷。  
“开始吧。”  
随着第一个音符被奏响，舒缓的旋律便流泻而出。  
德米特里目不转睛地注视着弗拉基米尔的手指在黑白的琴键间娴熟的移动，宛如一个舞者正娴熟地跳着擅长的舞蹈，起落间不见一丝生涩迟滞。  
他竭力不让惊讶的表情浮现在脸上，只留下眼神中无法掩饰的赞叹。  
在这个冰冷黎明之前的暗夜，皎洁圆月洒下的清辉透光窗户照射进来，青年原本的金发也似染上了点点寒霜，成了淡淡的铂金色。  
发间染上霜色的青年坐在一片银白中弹奏着，带着活力和希望的乐曲在空寂的教室里孤单奏响。  
当最后一丝余音消散在空气中，有汗珠静静滴落在琴键上。  
几秒的寂静之后，鼓掌声突兀地想起。  
“真是令人怀念的门德尔松，很不错的钢琴造诣，我相信你的确是音乐老师了。”  
“感谢您的欣赏。”  
指尖最后留恋地滑过琴键，弗拉基米尔站起身，轻轻地合上琴盖。  
仅仅几分钟之前那优美舒缓的乐曲声中的静夜，仿佛伴随着“啪”的一声轻响，被割裂成为另一个遥不可及的世界。  
军官抬起戴着皮质手套的手，慢条斯理地整理着帽檐。  
现实冰冷沉肃的气氛重新裹挟而回，德米特里感受到弥漫在空气中紧绷，有些不安地搂紧了怀里的大衣。  
“给你一个忠告，最好快点离开这里，回去苏军的地盘。一周之后轮值来这里的那位我的袍泽，对任何‘可能’身份存疑的人都会‘严加盘问’，毕竟这次……我相信你的证明，不过那家伙是个十足的艺术盲，我可不想让能够弹奏出如此美妙乐曲的人死得莫名其妙。”  
军官没有看向任何人，自顾自地说完这句话，就挥挥手示意他们可以先出去了。


	4. Chapter 4

回到人群中，德米特里不由自主悄悄松了口气。  
过了一会儿，军官重新出现在了操场上。他大声地宣布了一些命令，包括如果见到任何陌生人必须及时报告等等。  
德米特里没心思听，有谁的冰冷的手握住了他的。微微扭头，他看见的是弗拉基米尔安静的侧脸。  
终于没事儿了，他这么和自己说，带着些庆幸，余光却在这时看见弗拉基米尔被汗水湿透的鬓角。  
弗拉基米尔！  
他几乎脱口喊出身边人的名字，却没有一个音节化为实体的词句。  
心脏仿佛被无形的手捏紧，闷痛混合着似乎能够令人窒息的担忧席卷而上。  
是因为刚才的演奏！  
德米特里醒悟过来，他怎么能忘了弗拉基米尔肩膀上的伤。

回去的路上，德米特里紧紧跟在弗拉基米尔身边，却不敢伸手去搀扶。  
这里还在德国人的视线范围之内，他没有忘记这一点。  
拐过下一个街角，如芒在背的目光终于被砖墙所隔绝，弗拉基米尔觉得似乎所有的力气也随之被抽离。  
他有些费力地抬起左手用力扣住墙上的缝隙，努力想要支撑住下坠的身体。  
“弗拉基米尔！”  
德米特里一把圈住弗拉基米尔的腰，耳边只听见他压抑的粗重喘息。  
“对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“把你拖下水，我很抱歉。”  
炙热的呼吸吹拂在德米特里的颈侧，弗拉基米尔声音里有着再明显不过的痛苦，濒临呻吟。  
“不要道歉，弗拉基米尔，不要对我说对不起……”  
德米特里将弗拉基米尔的手环过他的肩膀，另一只手搂在弗拉基米尔的腰测，“还走得动吗？”  
“可能接下来得拜托你了。”  
“这是终于示弱了？”  
“随你怎么理解。”  
两个人就这么有一句没一句的聊着，弗拉基米尔的声音越来越轻。  
德米特里收紧了手，感到依靠在怀里的身体越来越沉重。  
弗拉基米尔，弗拉基米尔，弗拉基米尔……  
德米特里咬紧了唇，将所有的呼喊锁在了喉咙里。  
他沉默着，搂紧了身畔几近失去意识的金发青年，一步一步向着回家的方向走去。

“弗拉基米尔？”  
将金发的青年安放在床上，德米特里伸手拨开青年前额早已被汗水打湿的头发。  
没有回应，映入眼帘的只有青年紧锁的眉间和闭紧的双眼——他已经彻底失去了意识。  
德米特里知道他必须做些什么，不然弗拉基米尔的情况只会越来越糟。  
他开始后悔以前学习基础医疗知识的时候，因为觉得自己没机会用得上而没有好好听讲，以至于现在脑袋里只有些模糊破碎的片段。  
他一定能记起该怎么做，德米特里握紧弗拉基米尔的左手，闭上眼睛——他必须记起来。  
两分钟之后，德米特里张开眼睛一下站了起来，为了方便行动，他动作迅速地将自己的外套脱掉，只剩下一件衬衣。接着他打来两盆水——热水和冷水各一大盆，又拿来毛巾、纱布、绷带和急救箱。  
他抱起弗拉基米尔，让他半靠在自己怀里，小心地将衣物一件件脱下。每当他碰到弗拉基米尔的右肩，即使已陷入昏迷，弗拉基米尔仍然无意识地扭动身体想要躲避。  
德米特里不得不用力按住他的身体，防止他挣扎中使伤口的情况变得更糟糕。  
“弗拉基米尔……对不起，马上就好了。”  
明知道弗拉基米尔不可能听见，德米特里还是一遍遍道着歉，为自己的笨手笨脚，为自己的无能为力。  
当毛衣被脱下，德米特里看见衬衫从右肩开始一片猩红——昨晚好不容易止住血的伤口又裂开了。  
不想再给弗拉基米尔增加不必要的负担，德米特里拿过一边事先准备好的剪刀，直接将衬衫从袖口开始一路剪到了肩膀。  
将布料扯开之后，不出所料地看见原本绑在伤口上的绷带早已经被鲜血彻底浸透，全然看不出原本的颜色。  
剪绷带，清理伤口，重新止血、包扎，德米特里边回忆着昨晚弗拉基米尔的叮嘱，一边一丝不苟尽可能快得完成每一个步骤。  
重新处理好伤口之后，德米特里又用热毛巾将弗拉基米尔脸上和脖子上的汗水擦净。  
做完之后，他随手将毛巾扔进脸盆里，里面原本的清澈就被染成淡粉，丝丝缕缕的殷红色却还在一点点弥散开来。  
用挽起的袖子擦掉几乎从鼻尖滑落的汗水，德米特里弯下腰，将另一个脸庞里一直泡在冰水里毛巾拧干——瞬间由热到冷的巨大变化让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
他仔细地将毛巾叠成了窄长的条状，敷在弗拉基米尔滚烫的额头上。  
弗拉基米尔脸上的伪装早已被毛巾抹去，露出的面容比清晨的时候更加苍白，干裂的嘴唇上没有丝毫血色。  
德米特里很想就这么坐在旁边陪着他，可他清楚地知道自己还有许多事情没做完。  
替弗拉基米尔将脚上的鞋袜褪下，将衬衫残余的部分小心扯走，德米特里弯下腰，将手臂穿过弗拉基米尔的膝弯和颈后，轻轻将他抱起来向床铺中央挪了挪。  
他抖开床尾厚厚的毛毯替弗拉基米尔盖上，仔细地掖好被角。  
再三确认自己没有什么疏漏，德米特里才站起身，将沾了血的衬衫绷带一股脑地揉成一团抓在手里，端起脏了的那盆水离开房间。  
把毛巾上的血渍清洗干净，血水稀释之后倒掉，绷带和衬衫全部剪碎了扔进炉子付诸一炬，德米特里想了想，又取出一个宽口的碗倒满伏特加放在了暖气片的旁边——他担心屋子里有血腥味——虽然不知道管不管用，但聊胜于无，是不是？  
逐一做完这些琐碎却又必须的事情，德米特里停下手，看见厨房地板上有金色的光影，他抬起头看向窗户，才发现不知不觉已经日正当空。  
“要给弗拉基米尔准备热汤……”  
德米特里突然记起昨晚睡着之前脑子里徘徊的最后一个念头，像是突然清醒过来似的，他“噔噔噔”的跑去客厅，挂在墙上的时钟在在显示着现在已近中午。  
无论是早餐或者午餐，他都没有准备，现在也不再需要准备，他一点儿不觉得饿，而弗拉基米尔……  
德米特里推开卧室的门，看见床上的人丝毫没有清醒的迹象。  
而弗拉基米尔没有办法吃午餐。  
给弗拉基米尔换过敷在额头的毛巾，德米特里弯下腰，犹豫着将自己的额头贴上弗拉基米尔的——依然是滚烫的温度。  
不期而然的惶恐袭上心头， 如果……如果……他该怎么办？  
咬紧嘴唇，他不敢再想下去，只是搬过一把凳子守在床边，他现在能做的，仅仅如此。

“唔……”  
身体沉重的好似不是自己的，右肩有些木木的疼，随着心脏的跳动沿着血管一阵阵蔓延而上，弗拉基米尔努力睁开酸涩的眼睛。  
失去意识之前最后的画面缓缓从记忆里浮现——那是脚下灰白色、半融化的积雪。左手好像被什么握着，有特别温暖的感觉。  
弗拉基米尔半侧过头，看见是一张安静的睡脸。  
德米特里斜靠在椅子上，一手支着头，长而浓密的睫毛遮住了那双祖母绿色的清澈眼瞳，另一只手搁在床沿，掩在厚重毯子的下面——也许那就是温暖的来源。  
弗拉基米尔小心地稍稍挪动手腕，确认了自己的推测。  
转回头，弗拉基米尔盯着空无一物的天花板，近在耳畔的是德米特里绵长的呼吸声，他的眼神渐渐空茫，不知在想些什么。  
旁边突然传来的一声轻响唤回了弗拉基米尔的注意力，一定是德米特里睡迷糊了手没撑住，脑袋滑下来了，这么想着，他忍不住微微弯起嘴角。  
“你醒了？！”  
浓重的倦意掩不住其中饱含的喜悦。  
下一秒，德米特里还带着惺忪睡意的脸在弗拉基米尔的视野中急速放大，有温热的肌肤贴上了他的额头。  
弗拉基米尔看着德米特里闭上眼屏息凝视，然后长长地叹出口气，紧绷的身体一下放松下来。  
“终于退烧了，太好了……”  
“现在是什么时候？”你说过不要听我说对不起，所以我不再说。  
“等等，我去看看。”  
德米特里脸上带着大大的笑容站起身，边忍不住伸手按住脖子，又使劲左右转了转。  
“其实不用一直守在这儿。”  
“我不放心。”  
没有回头，德米特里只是轻声地说了这么一句。

“六点半。”  
德米特里端着一碗热汤回来的时候，弗拉基米尔已坐起身，半靠着床头，额头蒙上了一层薄汗。  
虽然有些不满弗拉基米尔勉强自己的举动，但德米特里只是抿了抿嘴角，没有多说什么。  
“这个味道……好香。”  
“你一天没吃东西了，先喝些汤暖胃。”  
弗拉基米尔定定地看着德米特里，眼里有着显而易见的不赞同。  
“好好，我知道了，等你喝完我就去吃饭。明明刚醒过来，你到底是怎么看出来的。”  
“你的脸上写着‘我一天没吃饭’这几个大字，我只是发烧，不是被枪打中脑袋。”  
德米特里情不自禁地伸手摸了摸自己的脸，“有没有这么夸张？”  
那副呆呆傻傻的样子，看得弗拉基米尔忍不住勾起唇角。  
他目测了一下汤碗，放弃了自给自足的打算——自己八成端不稳碗，这种程度的自知之明他自觉还是有的——干脆安分的坐着，看德米特里先自己试了温度，再一勺一勺送到他唇边。  
弗拉基米尔记不清多久没有体会过这样的关心了，模糊的记忆久远的像是上辈子的事。  
他有值得托付生命的伙伴、可以毫不犹豫交托后背的战友，彼此之间的羁绊深厚却少有这样的表达。  
热乎乎的一碗汤下肚，力量也随之慢慢回到身体里。弗拉基米尔试着用左手支撑着坐直身体，虽然似乎还有些吃力，但只要再休息一下的话下地行走应该没有什么困难。  
德米特里像是猜到了弗拉基米尔的心思，他一把按住了弗拉基米尔的左手。  
“你再住一段时间好不好，起码再待一个晚上，何况现在天都黑了，赶路也不安全。”  
稍微思考了一会儿，弗拉基米尔点头同意了德米特里的建议，“看起来得再叨扰你一个晚了，明天一早我就离开。”  
“可你的伤——”  
“不用担心，我必须尽快……”弗拉基米尔顿了顿，没有说下去，“你知道，现在时间比什么都宝贵。”  
德米特里沉默了，他意识到无聊说什么都没有办法改变弗拉基米尔的决定。虽然他知道弗拉基米尔一定肩负着不同寻常的使命，可生命难道不是应该比什么都宝贵吗？  
也许是看穿了德米特里的想法，弗拉基米尔有些费力的抬起手，揉了揉那头棕发。  
“德米特里，有些东西远比生命重要。为了我们的祖国，我愿意付出所有，哪怕是生命。”  
德米特里看着那双湛蓝无波的眼睛，那里面仿佛有什么熠熠生辉地在发着光，那是宛如殉道者般、为了自己的信仰不惜献出所有，执着追求着理想的灵魂。

无论德米特里多么希望时间能够流逝的慢一些，黎明依然如期而至。  
弗拉基米尔穿起来时的那件大衣，转回身面对着德米特里。他的脸上带着柔和的、含着真切笑意的微笑，“毛衣和衬衫我可真的穿走了。”  
“放心，我不会因为少了这两件衣服，被冷死的。你真的不穿这件？”  
德米特里指了指挂在门边的黑色大衣，“这件更缓和些。”  
“黑色在雪地里太醒目了。”  
一阵沉默，似乎两个人一时之间都不知道接下去要说什么。  
弗拉基米尔低下头，用左手拢了拢衣领。然后他抬起头，率先打破了尴尬沉默的气氛。  
“虽然知道你不爱听，不过我还是要说。谢谢，还有对不起，给你添了许多麻烦。”  
“以后还会有见面的机会吗？”  
“胜利以后，也许……”  
“那么到时候请我喝一杯，作为感谢如何？”  
“没问题，一言为定。”  
弗拉基米尔转身拉开门，背对着德米特里挥挥手作为道别，“再见，德米特里。”

黎明的曙光已穿透天际，弗拉基米尔就像站在光影的交界中。这一步跨出之后，似乎他们就将位于两个截然不同的世界，再没有任何交集。  
“瓦洛佳！”  
话音还没落下，德米特里就后悔了——弗拉基米尔并没有允许他使用这么亲昵的称呼。也许弗拉基米尔会为此生气，然后头也不回的离开，他在心里不安地揣测着。  
出乎德米特里的预料，弗拉基米尔只是很自然地回过头，“还有事吗，季玛？”  
逆光下弗拉基米尔的表情看不分明，那声柔软的季玛却真真切切的传到了德米特里的耳里。心里有什么东西沉沦了下去，柔软的，温柔的……  
是什么东西不一样了？  
德米特里不知道。  
“就算是为了我们的祖国，一路小心。别再……别再受伤了。”  
“你也是，季玛，保重。”

 

END


	5. 番外——Yearn

“瓦洛佳，下雪了。”伊万诺夫伸出手，看着雪花渐渐在掌心融化。  
倚坐在的墙角的青年闻言抬起头，微微眯起了眼睛。  
“谢廖沙，结束了？”  
“恩，都结束了。”  
说完这句话，身体里所有的力气似乎都随之流失殆尽。  
伊万诺夫滑坐在弗拉基米尔身旁，将头依靠在对方的肩膀上，仰着脸任纷纷扬扬的雪花落在脸上。  
融化的雪水湿润了干涸开裂的嘴唇，伊万诺夫不自觉地伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“瓦洛佳，我想念莫斯科的雪了……”  
“先前是谁每到冬天都抱怨莫斯科的天气冷得见鬼的？”  
“虽然冷得够呛，不过那儿是家啊……”似乎是想起了什么，伊万诺夫突然笑出了声，“瓦洛佳，你还记得那年的演习吗？结束的时候你根本爬不起来，我伸手拉你，结果你没站起来，倒把我也拽雪里去了。”  
“你试试在雪地里一动不动趴六、七个小时看看？”弗拉基米尔多少有些忿忿不平地伸手推了肩上的人一把。  
“那个时候就只想着明天的训练、后天的考核，多一分别的心思和力气都没有……真怀念……”  
“谢廖沙！”  
弗拉基米尔微微提高了音量警告伊万诺夫，紧接着却因为喉咙灼烧般的疼痛而呛咳出声，脸上已经干涸的血迹拉扯着皮肤又带来新的不适，弗拉基米尔的眉间越发紧皱。  
“瓦洛佳，你少说点话。忘了因为腿上的伤口感染，你到现在也没能退烧了？”  
察觉了身边人的不适，伊万诺夫一下坐起来转过身，边说边将手贴上弗拉基米尔的额头。  
“让你在后面休息你不听！非要上来，现在身上又添了这些口子你满意了？等会儿沙尼亚带的医疗队上来，我还不得给他念一通？”  
“如果我没上来，如果我能没在你身边开那一枪，谢廖沙你就……和他们一样了……”  
激烈辩驳的语气随着环顾四周的眼神瞬间低落，弗拉基米尔绷紧了嘴角。  
他和谢廖沙还能回家，但他们四周那些已经冰冷的、他们的战友，却再也不能回去了……


	6. 番外——Companion

焦黑色的硝烟从被炮火点燃的植被上袅袅升起，生命的色彩一寸寸化为黑褐色的残骸。  
当最后一丝天光消失在地平线上，夜幕伴随着短暂的宁静而来。  
将几乎僵硬的手指抽离扳机，弗拉基米尔甩着手，血液的循环伴随着蔓延而上的麻痹感，酸麻的感觉却是依然活着的证明——他又熬过了一场战斗。  
步枪被他随意地放在身边，与泥土碰撞发出了一声轻响。  
瞄准、射击、躲避、包扎伤口，战斗就这样日复一日的循环往复着。  
对时间和空间的感觉早已消磨殆尽，白昼和黑夜的交替留下的只是视觉上的差异。  
弗拉基米尔不知道何时才能迎来渴求的胜利，不知道这样的日子何时能够结束。  
身边熟悉的身影日渐稀少，也许某一天，他也会成为其中之一。  
换防的通知早在前天就已下达，今晚他就能和战友们一起回到后方的营地稍事休整，哪怕只是喝碗热汤，于他也已经是一件极幸福的事情。  
弗拉基米尔聚集起身体里仅存的气力，用手肘支撑着勉强翻过身，眼前深蓝色的天际有星星散落着发出微弱的光芒，就像那未知将来渺茫的希望，似乎伸出手就能触摸，却又遥不可及地无法掌握。  
身上的伤口早就失去了知觉，麻木着感觉不到疼痛。干涩的喉咙灼烧般疼痛，渴望着哪怕点滴清水，他却觉得连伸指摸索水壶的力气都没有。  
耳边听见有急促的脚步声快速靠近过来，他侧过脸朝着声音传来的方向头望过去，微弱的光线让弗拉基米尔不得不眯起眼睛，努力地辨认着那个貌似熟悉的身影。

“沙尼亚，这么惊慌失措，出了什么事？”  
很快，弗拉基米尔就认出了这个身形，他皱起眉，仰头看着用手撑住膝盖大口大口喘着气的人。隐隐不详的预感如同乌云，飞快地掠过心头。  
“谢廖什他……”  
彻骨的寒冷扩散开来，如同迎头倾倒而下的冰水。一瞬间所有的知觉似乎都被冻结了，弗拉基米尔的头脑里只剩一片空茫。

等弗拉基米尔再次恢复意识，他发现自己正快步走在一条崎岖不平的战壕里。  
除了嗡嗡的耳鸣声，他什么都听不见。酸软的身体也好，饥渴的感觉也好，此刻他什么都感觉不到了。  
占据着全部意识的只有“快些、再快些，到他的身边去。”

虽说按照规定每支部队都配备了医疗队，但由于蜿蜒的战线和艰难的战局给补给带来的困难，几乎所有的战地医院无论是设备还是条件都非常艰苦。  
弗拉基米尔在狭窄的过道里穿梭，一边不停地东张西望。  
他的耳朵被痛苦的呻吟所充斥，入眼的是被血色浸透的绷带、残肢、痛苦不堪的面容。  
他的手紧握成拳，从未有过的焦躁情绪充斥在他的心中。  
沙尼亚带来的消息只有谢廖什在刚刚结束的战斗中受伤，对于伤势如何却一无所知。  
未知才最令人恐惧——弗拉基米尔现在深深体会到了这一点。  
当年一同受训、齐心协力完成艰巨的任务，之后一同加入军队、并肩作战的朋友、伙伴、战友，在无情的战火中日益凋零。如今……  
如今，弗拉基米尔无法忍受再次失去他们中的任何一个。他发现自己已经濒临极限，他无法再次承受失去。

当弗拉基米尔终于在房间的一角发现躺在担架上的谢廖什，他几乎是不顾一切地撞开身边的人冲了过去。  
虽然躺在担架上的谢廖什赤裸的上身几乎被绷带缠满、虽然血色仍然继续从裹紧的绷带中渗透出来、虽然脸色青白的谢廖什触手滚烫明显正发着高烧，但还好……  
还好他依然在呼吸着、依然在这里、依然活着。  
轰鸣着的世界终于在弗拉基米尔的脚下重新安静下来。  
他精疲力尽地瘫坐在地上，紧紧握住谢廖什的手。  
他相信谢廖什一定能康复，重新回到这弥漫着鲜血与硝烟的地方、回到他的身边，然后拿起武器，为了他们的祖国并肩而战。


	7. 番外——永夜

漫长而艰苦的战争终于在五个月之前迎来了最终的胜利，直到今天，在列宁格勒街角残破的灯柱上依然可以看见悬挂的红旗，那是这个城市的居民对终于到来的胜利之日的欢庆——即使这胜利的代价是如此的沉重和悲伤。  
德米特里行走在人烟稀少的街道上，几乎无法辨认出这是他曾经生活过的城市。  
昔日熟悉的景致早已在纷飞的战火中被摧毁殆尽，街道变成了一片片瓦砾的废墟，焦黑色的残垣断壁随处可见……  
这个古老而美丽的城市，在战争中已是满身疮痍、面目全非。  
在一个十字路口，德米特里停下了脚步，在他的记忆里，这里曾经有过一个小小的街边花园。如今除了街边一把残旧的铁质长椅，却再也看不出丝毫的痕迹。  
坐在冰冷的长椅上，德米特里抬头望着硝烟过后的明净天空。  
那是片一望无垠的湛蓝色、是在历经战火的洗礼之后来之不易的美丽颜色，德米特里却觉得眼睛被这片透明的蓝色深深刺痛。  
他所等待的那个人，曾经用和这片天空一样颜色的眼睛看着他，对他许下在胜利之后一定会回来与他一同庆祝的诺言。  
那个人失约了……  
所以他回到了这个城市，抱着哪怕能够知悉那个人如今的下落也好的希望。  
在列宁格勒，几经辗转他终于找到了老师。  
头发已经花白的老者告诉德米特里，那个人曾在一年之前找到自己并将一个十字架交托给他代为保管，离开之后却再也没有丝毫音讯。  
当时那个人拜托他，“万一战争结束之后我没能来取回它，那么如果德米特里找到了老师……请把这个交给他。如果他还愿意收下的话。”  
德米特里下意识地握紧口袋中的右手，掌心中原本冰凉的金属已被体温所温暖，那是他刚刚从老师手中接过的十字架。  
如今，这个银质的十字架，成为了那个人留给他的仅有的、也是唯一的东西。  
除此之外，就只剩下回忆。  
德米特里永远不会忘记他与那个人的相遇，那并非是带着善意的美好开始，但在他看见那片清澈冰蓝色的刹那，他莫名就选择了无条件地信任那个人。  
那时，他下意识地觉得那双眼睛的主人一定会成为对他而言与众不同的存在。  
而之后短暂的相处，让德米特里知道，他的确遇到了他这一生都愿意为之等待的人。  
那时，他以为那是一生只能拥有一次的知己相惜的友情。  
他曾经庆幸，他能如此早便与属于自己的知音相遇，甚至不需要他在茫茫人海中寻觅，就如此轻易地遇见了他。  
但在随后与那个人分开的四年中，当回忆被无数次倒带，他发现，那短短时光的所有片段、所有细节，都已深深印刻在了他的心里。  
而他也终于明白，那份一生只有一次的感情，并不仅仅是他当初所以为的友情。  
他记得那个人揉着他的卷发，微笑着夸奖他时嘴角的细微弧度。记得那个人在他身旁安然入睡时轻浅的呼吸。记得那个人在微曦的晨光中告诉他要相信黑暗终将过去时明亮的眼神。记得那个人对他说会在胜利之后请他喝上一杯，与他一同庆祝时近乎温柔的的声音。  
他曾期待当再次重逢的时刻来临，他能够把那句话亲口告诉那个人。  
但是现在……  
他知道，他所能拥有的，只剩下那些回忆。  
只有曾经。  
再也，再也不会有以后。  
他知道，那个人此生最爱的就是他们的祖国。他说过，只要是为了国家的利益，他将无所畏惧。  
而他也果然说到做到，为了这片他最深爱的土地，他付出了所有，乃至于他的生命。  
有什么冰冷的东西落在德米特里的脸上，视野中那片浅蓝色变得模糊不清。  
下雪了……  
酸涩的眼角有什么滑落，一定是雪花落在了他的眼睛里。  
德米特里闭上了眼睛，呢喃着只呼唤过一次的那个人的名字，“瓦洛佳……”  
却再也不会有人笑着回应他的呼唤，温柔地叫他“季玛。”  
他们的祖国已经迎来了胜利的曙光，而他的世界却再也无法等来黎明。


	8. 番外——告白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇番外的时间是十年之后，即从两个人第一次相遇算起，也就是他们正式重逢之后的第二年。  
> 虽然先前有说过神马重逢的时候要告白，但事实是某人真遇到的时候就缩了……  
> 所以两个人现在还只是朋友而已。

“德米特里，明天有空吗？”  
“有事？”  
“部里有些文件需要律师看看，反正也不是什么重要的东西，你来的话省得我再去找人。”  
“好，我明天正巧没课。说起来，我还从没去过你工作的地方……”  
“还不就那样。”弗拉基米尔撇撇嘴，对德米特里的好奇心报以鄙视的眼神。

德米特里跟在弗拉基米尔身后，从走进大门的那一刻开始，一路上都不停地有人对弗拉基米尔敬礼、打招呼，看起来的确就如弗拉基米尔所言——和普通的军队驻地没有丝毫区别。  
到了办公室，弗拉基米尔才把大衣脱下挂好，门就被一把推开。  
“弗拉基米尔，新通知，9点开会。现在再不走就要迟到了。”  
德米特里坐在沙发上扭头看去，门口正站着一个身穿军装的中年人，肩膀上却并没有佩戴军衔，领章的位置也是一片空白。  
来人漠然的视线越过了德米特里，笔直地望着正站在桌前的弗拉基米尔。  
“又开会……谢廖什，他们就不能做点更有意义的事情吗？”弗拉基米尔边快速地拉开抽屉翻找纸笔，一边忍不住抱怨。  
“还有15分钟，你有空抱怨还不如加快动作。”被弗拉基米尔亲昵地称呼为谢廖什的中年人不自觉地柔和了声音——不再是公事公办的刻板语调。  
“知道了，知道了……”顺手拿过桌上的帽子，弗拉基米尔几步迈到了门口，在关上门之前回头冲还没反应过来的德米特里示意了下墙边的矮柜，“德米特里，你在这儿等我一会儿。想喝什么自己柜子里拿。”  
从进办公室到现在，不过五分钟不到的时间，弗拉基米尔就消失在了德米特里的视线里。  
一个人被扔在办公室的德米特里有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛。  
就在这时，刚刚关上的门又打开了，弗拉基米尔探头进来又叮嘱了一句，“不准喝酒。”

德米特里坐在沙发上，有些无聊的拿着刚刚从书架上取下来的军事书刊信手翻阅着。  
当听见开门声时，他迅速地抬起头，进来的却不是弗拉基米尔，而是一位穿着套装的年轻女性。  
“德米特里？”  
“是。”  
来人将手里端着的茶壶放在了茶几上，并将已经倒好的红茶摆在德米特里面前，“我是主任的行政助理，他去开会之前交代我泡杯红茶过来，说是待客却连热茶都没有，实在不像样子。”  
“谢谢。”德米特里有些拘谨地赶忙道谢。  
虽然对主任的称呼有一瞬间的疑惑，但他立刻就想到，知道到他不爱喝果汁饮料——除了水就只对红茶有些偏爱的人，在这里就只有弗拉基米尔一个人。  
“不用这么紧张，我又不是吃人的老虎。第一次来？”  
“恩，以前都只是听说过……”  
“觉得我们这儿怎么样？”  
“看起来就和别的部门差不多，大家都挺友善的……有什么地方不对吗？”看见助理脸上抑制不住的笑意，德米特里有些奇怪的问了一句。  
“你一定是和主任一起进来的吧……？”  
“对，有问题？”  
“没有。只是真的只有第一次就和主任一起来的陌生人，才会说我们这儿的人友善……”看着德米特里一脸的不解，助理终于忍不住笑出了声，“我们部里那帮家伙一个比一个眼高于顶，平时看见长官敬礼是自然的，笑脸相迎则几乎不可能，只有主任是例外。看见主任他们笑得一个比一个欢，还总说什么只要是主任下令前进，哪怕前面是冬天的伏尔加河他们也会毫不犹豫地跳下去……有时候真是受不了他们。”  
“弗拉基米尔他……很受欢迎？”  
“你不是部里的人不知道，他们那帮家伙通通崇拜主任崇拜得不行，不过这也是自然的。说起来，就连我们这儿那些不怎么喜欢军事的女孩子都很迷主任……”发现德米特里的表情有些僵硬的助理停顿了一下，意识到自己说得有些太多了，“对不起，难得有外人来我一不小心就啰嗦了这么多……茶请慢用，有什么事的话我的办公室就在对面。”

时间慢慢过去，似乎只是眨了眨眼的功夫，时针就已划过了十二点。  
助理离开之后，德米特里低头看着手里的书，却连一页都没翻过。  
矮几上的红茶从热气腾腾到变得冰凉，动也没被动过。  
“德米特里，想什么这么出神？”  
突然响起的声音吓了德米特里一跳，险些把手里的书都给扔出去。  
抬起头，德米特里才发现弗拉基米尔不知什么时候已经回来了，正站着他面前低头看着他。  
“没……没想什么。”德米特里按着心脏狂跳的胸口，“你走路都没声音的吗？”  
“明明是你自己在发呆，连我开门都没听见。”弗拉基米尔转身坐到自己的位置上，“谢廖什刚刚还在门口取笑我，说我找来的人居然神游物外都能神游的这么专注……还有脸说我，刚刚开会的时候因为实在太无聊了，他自己还不是整个表情都放空了。”  
“谢廖什是？”  
“谢尔盖·伊万诺夫——你刚刚见过的。别看他肩膀上空空如也，他是个货真价实的中校。虽然他不带肩章领章的习惯总是让不熟悉的人以为他是个喜好军装的变装爱好者……每次都把我的话当耳边风，真是屡教不改。”  
说到最后，弗拉基米尔的语气很是有些咬牙切齿的味道。  
“你和他很熟悉？”  
听见德米特里的问题，弗拉基米尔挑了挑眉，露出了一个坏笑。  
“对啊，那几年他一直和我在一起。他可是武官，自然有责任保护我们这些‘弱不禁风’的文职。”  
“弱不禁风？弗拉基米尔你确定没有用错形容词？”  
“当然没有，文职人员不就是手无缚鸡之力的同义词嘛。话说回来，他不戴肩章也是从那个时候开始养成的习惯。在那里的确是个必要的习惯，但回来之后怎么看都只能划归到恶习里。我都说过他多少次了，还是改不过来。”弗拉基米尔一边说一边拉开了脚边的抽屉，取出了整整一厚叠的文件，“闲话就说到这里，这些是需要你看的材料。”  
看着递过来的文书的高度，德米特里觉得弗拉基米尔嘴里的“有些”真是个很值得商榷的用词。

手里拿着文件，德米特里的注意力却总是没法集中在工作上——只要一抬头，他就能看见弗拉基米尔背对着窗户伏案认真工作的身影，他最爱的金发在午后的阳光里似乎也带上了温度，总是吸引着他的视线。  
当他第三次忍不住抬起头的时候，弗拉基米尔放下了手中的笔，德米特里赶紧将视线收回面前的文件上。  
“德米特里，文件有什么问题吗？”  
“暂时没有。”德米特里尽可能得维持着无辜的表情抬起头。  
“那你总往我这儿看什么？”  
“没……没有。”  
“真没有？”  
逆光下弗拉基米尔的笑容看不真切，但德米特里知道，此时弗拉基米尔的脸上一定是带着些许捉弄的恶质笑容。  
每当弗拉基米尔与他开玩笑的时候总是带着那样的笑容，没有丝毫算计，似乎只是单纯喜欢看他着急得团团转的样子。  
那样微笑的弗拉基米尔，他曾经以为只有他能看见。  
然后他突然就想起了弗拉基米尔对伊万诺夫亲昵的称呼、谈论对方时自然亲近的语气，想起了助理早上说过的话。  
鬼使神差的，他脱口而出了那句一直一直都只敢放在心底的话，“弗拉基米尔，我喜欢你……”  
话音还没落下，德米特里的脸已是通红，眼睛紧紧盯着弗拉基米尔等待着他的反应。  
“我也很喜欢德米特里啊。”  
听见弗拉基米尔毫无迟疑的轻松语气，就像谈论的话题只是喜不喜欢今天的天气，德米特里脸上的血色瞬间褪尽。  
弗拉基米尔所说的喜欢，和他说的，并不是一样的东西。  
他有些踌躇地咬了咬下唇，接着下定决心似得突然起身——将手里的文件随便向沙发上一扔——几步冲到办公桌前，隔着桌子注视着正仰头看着他的弗拉基米尔，却又再次犹豫了起来。  
弗拉基米尔面对德米特里有些异常的举动，却也没有出声询问。反而就这么单手撑着下巴抬着头，饶有兴致地看着德米特里一脸犹疑不定地愣在那儿。  
“我喜欢你，瓦洛佳……”德米特里轻轻地又重复了一遍刚才的话，然后俯下身——一手撑着桌沿一手有些迟疑地按上了弗拉基米尔的肩膀，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
只是双唇相贴的那种吻，他害怕在弗拉基米尔的脸上看见厌恶表情的可能，却又不敢闭上眼睛——怕以后再也没有这样靠近的机会。

突然响起的敲门声，将德米特里吓得几乎跳了起来。他慌乱地一下站直了身体，从弗拉基米尔肩上收回的手也不知道怎么放似得，只是手足无措地低头看着自己的鞋尖。  
“瓦洛佳，晚上记得把上次的报告交过去，上头又在催了。”隔着门板传来的是德米特里先前听过的声音——那个名叫伊万诺夫的男人。  
“知道了，我下午五点之前会送过去的。”  
弗拉基米尔看起来并没有起身开门的打算，只是稍许提高了音量。  
“那我先走了，晚上见。”  
门外脚步声渐行渐远。德米特里依然没有抬头。  
冲动消退之后，理智回归，德米特里心里后悔得恨不得蹲到房间的角落里去挠墙。  
他怎么能就这么亲上去呢？要是弗拉基米尔生气，要是弗拉基米尔再也不理他……要是……  
他不敢再想下去。

“德米特里，你真的确定你知道自己在说什么？”  
弗拉基米尔听不出情绪的声音在午后房间里响起，那声音依然维持着一贯的安静平稳，就好似一片轻轻飘荡着落在地上的羽毛，只在空气中荡起一圈不动声色的涟漪。  
那声音听在耳里本该因为抽离了所有负面的情绪而显得不再冰冷——与那些偶尔深埋在玩笑般话语中的讥嘲奚落相比甚至称得上温和——可德米特里却在听见的那一瞬间浑身僵硬的楞在了原地。  
在他的记忆里，弗拉基米尔使用这样的语调说话通常意味着他的情绪波动已经剧烈到了不能依靠理智，而只能依赖于几乎已经成为本能的礼仪规范来约束自己的那种地步。  
作为阶级社会的形态代表之一，等级森严的军队理所当然的对于与上下级或是同僚的相处都有着不同的要求与规范。  
对于部队的中高层军官而言，有时候比起理性反而是深入骨髓的礼仪更能在紧急时刻成为维系自制力的最后缰绳。  
但凡是“有幸”了解到这件事的人，无论是谁每次只要想起这一点的时候都只能用“颇为微妙”来形容那种存在着某种奇妙扭曲的现实。

等等……  
在意识到自己正在思考些什么的同一秒，德米特里的思维冻结了。  
他不由自主地在内心狠狠抽了自己一巴掌，妄图通过考虑这些不着边际的事情来逃避眼前的现实真的是不能更糟糕的选择了。  
因为那既不会产生任何实际效果，也不能提供任何有益的建议。  
德米特里不得不对自己承认，弗拉基米尔的反应令他的心感到撕裂般的疼痛，但这或许也是他解脱的契机。  
让他从那种无法诉诸于口，只能闷在心底持续发酵、释放出仿佛带着毒素的扭曲黑暗的情绪，那些阴暗而见不得光的占有欲和嫉妒中解脱的契机。  
即使这解脱意味着再不能有任何期待，意味着彻底的绝望——那样的绝望他已经体会过一次——置身于再无天明的永夜。  
“瓦洛佳，”德米特里犹豫着停顿了一下。下意识地，他觉得也许他该面对面的说出那些话，于是他慢慢抬起头，“我……”  
他突然说不出话了。  
因为他看见了弗拉基米尔的眼睛，他看见了那双他最爱的冰蓝色眼睛。  
那里没有他以为会存在的或蔑视或鄙夷的不屑一顾，也不是他偷偷猜测过也许会看见的冰冷坚硬。  
有的却是他从未预想过的忧郁，那忧郁浓重得就像笼罩着湖面的阴云，化不开亦驱不散，让那双海水蓝色的眼睛看起来几乎带上了可以称之为哀伤的情绪。  
从两个人第一次见面的那天起，德米特里最见不得的就是弗拉基米尔这样的眼睛。  
因为无论那里面的是悲伤也好痛苦也罢，他都无法触及、无法消弭，每一次——是的，每一次——他都只能束手无策地呆站在原地。  
弗拉基米尔站起来，伸手越过桌面拽住德米特里的领带将他拉近自己，“再问一次，你真的知道自己刚才所说的话意味着什么吗？”  
德米特里突然看见了一丝丝希望，即使它的存在是那么微。  
如同一线艰难地刺破厚重云层的黎明曙光，稍不留意就会被忽略，但那却的确是真实存在着的。  
也许……  
“是的，我知道。”  
他听见自己这么回答，语气坚定、毫不迟疑。  
“想过后果？”  
“弗拉基米尔，喜欢书本和传道授业的那方讲台并不意味着离开象牙塔我就无法生存。的确，如果我一路走下去，在未来也许能够收获某些荣誉或地位。可对我而言那些只会是人生旅途中的点缀，绝不是生活的全部，不是生活的意义所在。”德米特里犹豫了一秒，他低垂下视线，几乎是羞涩地咬住了嘴唇，“孩子更不是问题。如果有没有下一代是人生是否有意义的衡量标准，那么无法生育的夫妇岂不是再无立锥之地，更何况对于子嗣我原本就无所谓。”  
“那么在你看来，什么才是最重要的？”  
弗拉基米尔看着德米特里再一次抬起头，注视着他的那双绿色的眼睛柔软下来，温柔缱绻的目光缠绕上来，就像是一双看不见的手，温柔地抚过他的眼角眉梢。  
“是爱情，那是离我最近，也是最重要的。也许每个人对爱情的定义不同，但对我来说那却是生活的全部意义。”德米特里鼓起最后一点勇气，将自己的手重叠上弗拉基米尔的，“瓦洛佳，我喜欢你，我……爱你。无论你是不是接受，我想我都应该告诉你，我不想让自己因为没能亲口确定你的心意而在未来无止境的后悔。”  
“勇气可嘉，”弗拉基米尔伸出另一只手固定住德米特里的脸，“不过比起毫无计划可言的临时起意，我还是更欣赏有准备的行动。”  
在德米特里能够领悟他的真实想法之前，弗拉基米尔收紧了手里的领带，凑过去给了他一个真正意义上的吻。


End file.
